Cómo decírselo a Parker
by TrixBB
Summary: Parker es un niño listo, capaz de sacar sus propias conclusiones. Esta es una idea respecto a cómo imagino se entera de la relación entre su padre y Huesos. Faltan ONCE días!


Se inclinó sobre el asiento del conductor para besar a su madre, murmurando apresuradamente cuánto la iba a extrañar. La mujer recibió el beso con una sonrisa y le acarició el cabello a su hijo, mientras le daba las últimas indicaciones "Parker, prométeme que harás todas las tareas y dormirás temprano". Probablemente el niño no escuchó las últimas palabras de su madre pues ya estaba corriendo, atravesando la puerta de acceso a la zona de investigación forense del Jeffersonian.

No era la primera vez que Seeley le pedía que dejara a Parker en las instalaciones del Jeffersonian con la doctora Brennan, para después recogerlo de allí y llevarlo a su casa al final del día. Al principio la idea le había resultado sumamente extraña después de todo la antropóloga era una mujer que parecía muy difícil de tratar, las pocas veces que había cruzado palabras con ella mantener la conversación había resultado muy incómodo, la compañera del padre de su hijo desconocía las normas mínimas de cortesía. Sin embargo, el pequeño siempre parecía feliz ante la idea de estar en contacto con los científicos, es más desde que el tal Hodgins le había regalado aquel libro sobre los cien insectos más raros del mundo, el niño había perdido el miedo a las arañas y ahora soñaba con tener una tarántula de mascota.

Parker corría hacía el interior del Jeffersonian, o al menos lo intentaba, arrastrando consigo un maletín con rueditas en que llevaba ropa y juguetes para el fin de semana, había cargado tantas cosas que el peso le impedía ir todo lo rápido que quería. Se sentía importante estando allí, sabía que era el único niño autorizado a ingresar en la zona de los cerebritos, como los llamaba su padre. A él le encantaba estar con ellos, todos sabían tantas cosas y eran tan divertidos.

_La doctora Saroyan, era la más normal de todos, había sido policía en Nueva York y era amiga de su padre y del tío Jared desde antes que él naciera. Tenía una hija mayor que ya estaba en la universidad, y un novio doctor de señoras según le había dicho su padre, y aunque él no entendía bien el asunto se imaginaba que era de esos que ayudan a las mamás cuando van a nacer los bebes. Le gustaba saludarla con un beso en la mejilla porque al acercarse a ella, siempre olía a dulce, y aunque le daba escozor en la nariz, era una sensación deliciosa. Cuando no estaba ocupada, si se lo pedía con una sonrisa, podía llegar a convencerla de contarle alguna historia de cuando fue policía y conoció a su papá._

_El doctor Hodgings tenía los aparatos más increíbles del mundo, su favorito era un microscopio con el que podía ver cosas increíbles, bastaba colocar algo bajo el lente y entonces haciendo algunos ajustes en el aparato era posible ver lo invisible. Era como hacer magia pero mejor, porque era real, "esto es ciencia" le había dicho aquel hombre la primera vez que le permitió ver a través del microscopio. Además siempre tenía bichos hermosísimos que hacían cosas increíbles, algunos brillaban en la oscuridad y otros eran capaces de comer toda la carne y dejar los puros huesos, al menos eso había escuchado porque tenía prohibido ver a esos bichos en acción al menos hasta que tuviera pelos en los sobacos._

_Angela era fantástica, tenía el televisor más grande que el hubiera visto nunca en su oficina y siempre le permitía disfrutar de algún videojuego en esa pantalla enorme, su papá le había dicho que sería fantástico tener una tele así en casa para ver los partidos los domingos. Además ella sabía hacer los mejores tatuajes, una vez le hizo uno tan real que le duró por días, y por más que su madre intentó quitárselo antes de ir a la escuela fue imposible, todos los chicos de su clase se morían de ganas de que les hicieran uno igual. Pero ni soñarlo por algún tiempo porque ahora ella no estaba en el Jeffersonian, su papá le explicó que acababa de tener un bebé y debía permanecer en casa cuidándolo por un tiempo. Su padre le había prometido que si se portaba bien lo llevaría a conocerlo, además cuando creciera lo invitarían a ver los partidos de hockey con ellos para ayudarlo a no ser tan cerebrito._

_Pero si tenía que elegir a su favorito entre los científicos, sin dudarlo la mejor de todos era la doctora Brennan. Él la llamaba Huesos igual que su padre y a ella no le molestaba, al contrario podría apostar que le encantaba, porque siempre que la saludaba llamándola doctora Huesos, ella sonreía y le acariciaba la cabeza. Era una mujer hermosa, casi tanto como su mamá, y aunque a él le parecía que sus ojos eran azul cielo, ella le había explicado una vez que el color de sus ojos estaba entre dos números en la escalera de un enano métrico, o algo así. Además sabía las cosas más increíbles del mundo, como cuántos litros de helado podían entrar en el estómago de una vaca o cuántas horas dormiría una persona en toda su vida, y lo más importante de todo, nunca mentía, ella siempre decía la verdad y jamás dejaba una pregunta sin respuesta. Por eso le gustaba cuando su papá la invitaba y ella pasaba el tiempo con ellos, o cuando en el Jeffersonian ella no estaba tan ocupada y le permitía quedarse un rato en su oficina._

Por un momento se arrepintió de haber metido tantos juguetes en el maletín, estaba muy pesado y ya no podía correr más, así que caminó lo más rápido que pudo hasta la oficina de la doctora Huesos. Miró a través de la puerta pero la científica no estaba sentada frente a su escritorio, con curiosidad dio un paso dentro de la oficina y observó alrededor, entonces pudo verla recostada en el sofá leyendo unos papeles. El niño sonrió con entusiasmo y la saludó en voz baja para no asustarla "hola doctora Huesos", pero ella no respondió estaba muy concentrada en lo que leía, se acercó un poco más y recién entonces ella se dio cuenta de su presencia, levantó la mirada y lo saludó "hola Parker, tu padre no tardará en llegar, pon tu maletín por allí" señalándole un espacio junto al sofá que evitaría la posibilidad de que alguien tropezara con el maletín, y le alcanzó una cajita de jugo indicándole "te he comprado un jugo por si tienes sed".

Parker empezó a beber el jugo y entonces recordó que tenía algo muy importante que enseñarle, y mientras Huesos se levantaba y arreglaba los papeles que había estado leyendo, el niño se sentó sobre la alfombra y abrió un cierre en uno de los lados del maletín para sacar un cuaderno, buscó rápidamente la última página escrita y se acercó a la mujer mostrándole con orgullo la anotación escrita por su maestro de ciencias "Muy buen trabajo: A+" al mismo tiempo que le decía "mira doctora Huesos, soy el mejor en mi clase de ciencias". La antropóloga no pudo evitarlo, instintivamente puso una mano sobre su vientre, mientras afirmaba "tu padre va a estar orgulloso. Eres un niño muy listo, te felicito".

"¿De qué voy a estar orgulloso?" preguntó alegremente Booth que había escuchado las últimas palabras de Brennan cuando estaba ingresando a la oficina. Parker se giró y corrió a los brazos de su padre mostrándole el apunte de su maestro. "¡Muy bien, mi hijo es un cerebrito, estoy muy orgulloso de ti!" le dijo cariñosamente el agente, abrazando al pequeño, al mismo tiempo que miraba a su compañera y le guiñaba un ojo regalándole su mejor sonrisa.

"¿Podemos pedir pizza para cenar?" rogó el pequeño juntando sus pequeñas manos en señal de súplica. "¡Claro campeón! lo que tu quieras por esa A+" contestó el agente extendiéndole la mano hecha puño, a lo que el niño correspondió chocando su propia mano hecha puño contra el de su padre. La científica no pudo evitar sonreír imaginando que en un futuro no muy lejano, Booth enseñaría esos mismos gestos al hijo o hija de ambos.

Y por fin llegaron al punto que había tenido preocupado a Booth durante días. Era el momento de partir a casa. Él, Parker y Huesos tenían que ir a casa. Tenía que encontrar las palabras correctas para explicarle a su hijo de diez años que Huesos era su novia y que estaban viviendo juntos, y que sería para siempre. De pronto, la voz de Parker lo sacó de sus pensamientos "papá… Huesos también tiene que comer pizza, ella es mi tutora en ciencias" reclamó el pequeño y agregó dirigiéndose a Brennan "¿doctora Huesos puedes venir a cenar a casa con nosotros?". Y entonces la científica que había estado arreglando su bolso para partir levantó la mirada y calmadamente respondió "por supuesto Parker".

Durante todo el trayecto a casa el agente se mantuvo en silencio, intentando decidir la forma en que informaría a su hijo respecto a las novedades, y escuchando la divertida conversación que sostenían Huesos y Parker respecto a los animales más grandes del planeta, y a la manera en qué Parker imaginaba podría sobrevivir a un encuentro con ellos.

Cuando llegaron al departamento de Booth, Parker ingresó corriendo directo al baño, el jugo que Huesos le invitó mientras esperaban a su padre había hecho efecto. Mientras se lavaba las manos, observó que había dos cepillos de dientes sobre el lavadero, y en la ducha había un champú como los usaba su mamá de esos que eran para chicas, y botellas con líquidos de colores. El corazón le comenzó a latir agitado, el pequeño supuso que eso quería decir que su papá había vuelto con Hannah, y se puso muy triste. Salió del baño y fue directo a su habitación, quería estar solo.

Pasaron unos minutos, hasta que escuchó la voz de su padre que le avisaba que la pizza había llegado y se sentara a la mesa. Salió del dormitorio lloroso y se dirigió a la cocina arrastrando los pies como si le pesaran muchísimo, ya no sentía nada de hambre. Su padre estaba de espaldas preparando una ensalada, de seguro para Huesos porque a ella le encantaban los vegetales. Y allí estaba la doctora Huesos también, poniendo platos y vasos para los tres, ella lo vio llegar y lo recibió con una sonrisa. El pequeño se pasó una mano sobre los ojos para secarse las lágrimas y pudo notar que la compañera de su papá estaba vestida diferente, con ropa cómoda como la que usaba su mamá por las noches.

Y entonces sintió que el corazón se le salía del pecho, le latía como cuando corría a primera base después de batear, se dio media vuelta y corrió hacia el dormitorio de su padre, abrió el ropero y vio mucha ropa bonita como la que usaba su mamá, se giró hacía la cama y caminó hacia una de las mesas de noche, la que daba hacia el ropero, sobre ella estaban los comics que le gustaba leer a su papá, novelas gráficas las llamaba él, y una foto suya cuando era más chico frente a la zona de los monos en el zoológico. Luego se dirigió hacia la otra mesa de noche, la que daba a la ventana, en esta encontró un libro "Estudio antropológico forense", una revista "Antropología del siglo XXI" y una foto de la doctora Huesos con Angela, en la foto se veía a Huesos cargando un bebé. Y sobre una silla, junto a la mesa de noche, estaba la ropa que la doctora llevaba cuando llegaron a casa.

"¡Papá!" gritó sin proponérselo, en menos de un segundo, Booth estaba en la puerta de la habitación, asustado, pensó que algo le había ocurrido al pequeño. Un segundo después la científica también lo había alcanzado y estaba parada junto a él. El agente al ver los ojos llorosos de su hijo, que tocaba la ropa que Huesos había dejado sobre la silla, sintió un nudo en la garganta "Parker…" empezó a decir, pero antes que pudiera articular otra palabra sintió los brazos del niño rodeándolo con fuerza por la cintura mientras le decía "tu tenías razón papá… Dios me escuchó… ahora todos vamos a ser felices", y observó como el pequeño se apartaba de él, para inmediatamente abrazar a su compañera con toda la fuerza que su escasa edad le permitía mientras le decía "yo también te quiero mucho Huesos".


End file.
